Stand My Ground
by PhantomsofAngels
Summary: Chikara’s little brother is missing.She’s desperate to find him,but now she’s hearing strange voices,calling her to another world.There she finds new friends,a war she never asked to be a part of,an ememy she could never hate. PhantomxOC
1. Voices in my Head

**Author: Phantom's Angel89**

**Title: Stand My Ground**

**Disclaimer: I OWN MÄR…yeah I wish**

**Pairing: PhantomxOC/slight PhantomxAlma**

**Summary: Chikara's little brother had been missing for almost 2 weeks now. She's desperate to find him, but now she's hearing strange voices, beckoning her to another world. There she finds new friends, a war she never asked to be a part of, hope of her brother's whereabouts, and an enemy-she never will be able to hate…**

**MARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMAR**

**(Chikara's POV)**

_**-1 day from now-**_

"_Impressive, girl. You managed survive my attack while shielding those children. But wouldn't be easier to run, and save your own skin, than risk your own life for the sake of these children?" The white haired man said chuckling. _

_The little black-haired boy shivered behind me grabbing tightly onto my dirty-bloody sailor uniform._

"_Miss Chikara, what are we going to do?" The little boy asked, his blue eyes trembling._

_The baby, in my arms, wrapped in a humble yet dirty blanket-began to whale in fear._

_I glared at the man, I was shaking with anger. He started laughing at me even more-I growled at him in frustration._

"_Yes, yes…how this takes me back." He said narrowing his lavender eyes._

"_**He**__ use to give me that same look too you know."" He said with a devious grin._

"_He?!" I thought._

_--_

_-Present-_

My name is Chikara Toramizu, age-18, 3rd and Final year of High School. I'm the oldest child and daughter of my family (and only daughter).

I have blonde hair, long bangs in front- and it gets shorter in back (like Kisa's do from Fruit's Basket) and my bangs on my left side have a single streak of brown color. My eyes are a light blue. I attend Ishida High. My uniform colors are teal-blue and brown. It's a sailor style. The sleeves are short, with a brown line coming around both sleeves, and the shirt color is teal blue. The sailor tie is also teal-blue with a brown line coming around it. A small brown ribbon is coming out from the tie. My skirt is simple, clean short cut-it's brown with a teal-clue line coming around it. My socks are teal-blue, knee high and have brown line coming around both. I have on brown flats and a teal-blue headband. Okay so enough about me…I have a mother. She's really cool, she's a fiction writer. Her name is Tatsuki Toramizu. Then there is my dad….whom I am still incredibly pissed at for disappearing 6 years as of 2 weeks ago. None of us know where he went….but my dorky little brother-Ginta Toramizu-is very adamant since my dad's disappearance that he would be coming home some day. My dad was promoted to Manager of some building industry…so everyone just called him Boss. But, his name is Isshin Toramizu. So yeah…that does it pretty much about description about myself, I don't feel like explaining any much more because I'm incredibly pissed.

"GINTA!! YOU STUPID BRAT!!" I screamed.

"Shhs!!" One of my fellow classmates shushed me, placing her finger over her mouth.

Karin was a pretty cute girl. She had long-curly, orange hair that she kept in a ponytail and her eyes were the color of jade stones.

"Need I remind you we are still in the school library?" She whispered to me.

"Oh, sorry about that Karin." I said.

"Still upset?" She asked.

"Do you even have to ask?!" I whispered back, really irritated.

"How long has it been…2 weeks?" She whispered.

"Close to it….11 days." I said.

"I still can't believe your brother ran away like that?! Are you sure he ran away…that just doesn't sound like him." She whispered.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Quiet you two! This is a library!" One of the teachers said scolding us.

"Sorry." We whispered.

"You don't think he was kidnapped or something?" Whispered a male voice.

"Tōshirō." I whispered.

Tōshirō was my other best friend. He had short brown spikey hair, hazel color eyes, and he wore glasses. He wore, our school's male uniforms, which were teal-blue jumpsuits, with the zipper on the shirt outlined with brown.

"No way, don't even joke like that!" I whispered.

"Hey, I'm worried about the squirt too." He whispered, pulling out a chair.

"Sorry, guys I've been a little short lately." I said.

"You're his sister. It's not your fault that you worry about him." Karin said.

"Yeah I guess so." I said.

"_You…you are the one!" _

"Huh?!" My pupils dilated.

"_MAR Heaven…is in dire need of help!"_

"What? Who are you?!" I said sweating.

"Chikara?" My friends said in unison.

"_Don't worry…we shall connect….very soon."_

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled.

"What did I say about making noise?! You three outside in the hallway!"

"Ah man!" Karin and Tōshirō said.

We were all standing up against the wall outside of the library. I let out a huge sigh.

"You okay." They both asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I groaned.

"Sorry about that, guys." I said.

"What happened?" Karin asked.

"I don't know…I heard a voice." I said.

"Voice?" Tōshirō said looking at me with disbelief.

"Yeah, some guy was begging for help…some place called MÄR Heaven was in trouble. Or something like that." I said.

"You sure you okay?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, you're starting to talk crazy." Tōshirō replied sarcastically.

"I don't know. Maybe it's all stress from my brother disappearing." I said.

"Hm…probably. Just make sure you get better sleep tonight." Karin said.

"Yeah, how you ever going to find that crazy little squirt if you worry yourself to insanity?" Tōshirō said pointing his finger at me, like a mother getting after her child.

"Alright you guys win. I'll go to bed early tonight. How does that sound?" I asked, jokingly.

"Seriously?" They both said sarcastically.

"Seriously! Stop ganging up on me you two!" I snapped.

They started laughing, pretty soon I started laughing.

"I appreciate it." I said.

"Huh?" They both looked at me confused.

"You guys are trying to cheer me up." I said.

"Yeah well you owe us 2 now." Karin said.

"Huh?"

"Well, we made you laugh, and on top of that you got us in trouble as well…so you owe us 2!" Tōshirō replied with a mischievous grin.

"I knew it….you guys never do anything unless you get something in return!" I said annoyed.

"Sounds like a yes to buying us Ice Cream on the way home then!" Karin said.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled.

"Ooo…sounds good. So nice of you to buy for us Chikara!" Tōshirō said chuckling.

"DAMN YOU TWO!" I yelled.

--

-After school-

The three of us were heading to my house, because on top of buying them ice cream, apparently they decided I'm making them dinner too.

"Man that Ice cream was good, wasn't it Tōshirō?" Karin giggled.

"Sure was!" He laughed.

"Shut up already." I muttered.

"What's on the menu for dinner, Chi-chi?" Tōshirō laughed.

"One don't call me that…and two, my house ain't a freakin' restaurant." I said annoyed.

"Hm…I know how about some of your delicious Teriyaki Pork and Fried Rice!" He said.

"Weren't you even listening to me?" I asked, even more annoyed.

All of a sudden, a girl with short blue hair, in a blue and white school uniform ran ahead of us.

"Ah…Koyuki!" I exclaimed.

She stopped and greeted me with a smile.

"Oh, Hi Chikara….oh Hello Tōshirō and Karin. How are you guys?" She asked.

"Good….did you come for a meal cooked by Chikara as well?" Karin joked.

"Huh?" Koyuki replied.

"Will you two shut up about that already?!" I said, pissed.

"What are you doing here Koyuki?" I asked.

"Oh well…." Her face looked sullen and sad, instead of her usual cheerful smile.

"I was worried….about your mother." Koyuki said.

Tōshirō and Karin stopped joking around and had sullen looks on their faces as well.

"How is she?" Koyuki asked.

"She's putting on a brave face for me. But I know she's probably more torn up about his disappearance than I am." I said.

"I see. Well, don't worry. I have good news!" Koyuki exclaimed, a smile stretching across her face once again.

"Huh, what is it?" I asked.

"Nope!" She grinned.

"Hmm?" The rest of us looked at the middle school-girl, puzzled.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house Chikara!" She exclaimed in excitement.

**MARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMAR**

**END OF MY FIRST CHAPTER!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK!!**

**TELL ME!! REVIEW NOW PLEASE!!**

**Although…FLAMES WILL BE BURNED LIKE THE FLAMERS THEMSELVES IF I FIND A SINGLE ONE FOR THIS STORY!**

**The title of this story is called Stand My Ground, it originates from a song called Stand My Ground, sung by a Band called Within Temptation. **

**If you didn't notice they're, were some Bleach references…and you're a Bleach fan….THEN YOU FAIL!!**

**Please review!!**


	2. GateKeeper Clown

**Author: Phantom's Angel89**

**Title: Stand My Ground**

**Disclaimer: I would never own MÄR, IN A MILLION YEARS!!  
**

**Pairing: PhantomxOC/slight PhantomxAlma**

**Summary: Chikara's little brother had been missing for almost 2 weeks now. She's desperate to find him, but now she's heard strange voices, beckoning her to another world. The gateway opens, she follows pathway led through this strange door into another world…and hopefully to her only brother. There she finds new friends, a war she never asked to be a part of, and an enemy-she never will be able to hate…**

**MARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMAR**

**(Chikara's POV)**

Once we got to my house, I saw my mom, crouched up in a ball on the couch bawling.

"MOM!" I yelled running to her.

"Chi-Chikara!" She said choking up on her tears.

She looked up and noticed all of us and said, "I'm sorry kids…this is so embarrassing. But the tears won't stop."

"I know! How about I fix you up something to eat Mrs. Toramizu? We can all have a nice meal together! Then I'm sure you'll feel better!" Koyuki exclaimed, running into our kitchen.

"Well, I guess Teriyaki Pork made famous by Chikara is out…" Tōshirō said.

It was followed by Karin elbowing him in the gut as he made a loud 'Ooff'.

"Karin! What the heck was that for?!" He said snapping.

"Now is not the time!" Karin said scolding him.

I noticed he look over at me stroking my mother's back as she was still crying.

"Oh right…sorry." He said with guilt.

I just gave him a small smile and nod to let him know it was going to be okay. With that he let out a big sigh.

"Hey, the meal is almost done guys! But here's some tea!" Koyuki said running out with a plate of 5 brown simple cups filled with hot green tea.

"It's still hot, so be careful." She said handing us each a cup.

"Here Mom." I said handed my mom her cup.

"Thanks kido." She said sniffling as she took the cup from me.

It was very quiet. Way too quiet. We all just sat there awkwardly sipping tea. Nobody said a single word for the next 15 minutes. It was very uncomfortable.

"Here we are! I made some fried chicken and rice!" Koyuki exclaimed coming out of the kitchen. She had 5 sets of chopsticks, one big plate of food, and 5 little serving plates. I was very thankful she came. If she didn't the awkward silence would have remained.

"Dang Koyuki, you'd make one heck of a waitress someday!" Karin said to try and lighten the mood.

Koyuki giggled a little from Karin's comment as she set down the plates and chopsticks. We all each took a plate, including my mom, who still had a few wet tears on her face. We then grabbed the chopsticks and began serving ourselves.

"Guys…" My mom said.

"Yeah mom what is it?"

"Do you think…it was my fault? Is it my fault that Ginta ran away?" She struggled to say as more tears fell from her face.

"BUT HE DIDN'T RUN AWAY!" Koyuki yelled.

We all were startled by Koyuki's shout-we each turned and looked at her, puzzled, waiting for an explanation. Koyuki blushed out of embarrassment-noticing the attention she has drawn.

"Oh, um…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout." She said turning redder.

"Koyuki?" I said.

"You know…I just saw Ginta." Koyuki said with a beaming smile.

"What?!" I muttered in shock.

My mom jolted her head up in shock as well. Everyone stared at the young 14 year old girl, waiting for an answer to the obvious questions that were running through our mind.

"I see him every day as a matter of fact!" She said excitedly!

"Koyuki! How is he?!" I said anxious for her answer.

"It's only in my dreams though, but he's doing just fine!" She said with an even wider smile.

My heart began to sink. I jolted my body up, I was rather angry at this foolish babbling that Koyuki was going on about.

"How could you say something like that?! We've been worried sick! You went and got our hopes up!" I said rather harshly.

The moment I said those rather too sharp words, a pang of guilt pierced through me. Koyuki is still a kid like Ginta…I had no right to get after her. She wouldn't understand what my mom and I are going through, but in her own innocent naïve mind, she was trying to help us. Relieve some worry and stress that we've obviously been going through.

"I'm sorry Koyuki. That was rude. I keep forgetting sometimes that you and Ginta are still kids." I said sitting back down. I looked up and noticed Koyuki's cheeks began to swell up like a three year old pouting.

"Fine don't believe me! But it's true! Ginta is in the world of his dreams!" She exclaimed. A smile then returned to her face, "I remember these dreams perfectly you know. I was a princess of a powerful kingdom; there were some bad people after me. I sealed myself away. It was cold and scary…but you know who came for me? Ginta! Ginta came and saved me!" Koyuki then began to blush immensely and stuttered, "We-we…th-then…oh my!"

We all looked at her very confused, but were interrupted by the sound of my mother's laughter.

"Mom?" I said.

"Koyuki, you're starting to sound like our little idiot-Ginta! Maybe I'll believe, but only just a little bit." She said with a small smile.

"_Mom…"_ I thought, looking at her with a sullen shock.

"Good! Because you know Ginta and I made a promise! He's going to come back, and tell us all about his adventures!" Koyuki said.

"_There is no way this is true, but Koyuki would never lie. And it isn't like Ginta to run away. This whole thing is weird. I just don't know. But…I guess deep down. I know it's true. I just never wanted to believe it. Because Dad always believed in this kind of stuff, and now he went and left us…Ginta too. But I know it's true…because…Ginta and I, we always had dreams about some other world all the time." _I thought.

(Flashback)

"_Ginta! Enough already!" I yelled._

"_NO! YOU JUST WANNA FORGET ABOUT YOUR DREAMS! BUT I WON'T! DAD DIDN'T EITHER! MAYBE IT ISN'T EVEN THE DREAMS YOU WANNA FORGET ABOUT! ITS DAD ISN'T IT?! SOME DAUGHTER YOU TURNED OUT TO BE!" He said slamming the door to his room._

"_WHY DON'T YOU GO AND DISAPPEAR LIKE HE DID! THEN I CAN FORGET ABOUT BOTH YOU EYESORES!!" I yelled on the top of my lungs._

(End of Flashback)

"_That was the last thing I ever said to Ginta before he disappeared. Ginta was right…some daughter and sister I turned out to be."_ I thought sorrowfully.

"Chikara is something wrong?" Tōshirō asked.

"Hmm…yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said, lying of course.

"You barely touched your food." Karin said.

"Well…" I said as Ginta came into my mind again.

"Koyuki, I think-I mean…" I sighed, for some reason; it's always the hardest thing to admit when you're wrong, "I think I believe you Koyuki. Ginta isn't the type of kid to abandon his family…neither was my father."

"Chikara." My mother said looking at me with shock.

"Ginta knew, but I was so angry I didn't want to believe him, my father loved us, and he wouldn't just up and leave us unless he had a reason. When I see Ginta again, I'll tell him that." I said with a smile returning to my face.

"Great!" Koyuki said.

"_Finally…we're connected!" that same voice said._

The apartment started to get dark, dark as night. A ghost appeared, he had plus shaped eyes, one blue-one yellow, and his tongue was sticking out. The Ghost wore a red hooded cloak and his face was literally white, he also had no nose.

"What is going on?!" Karin yelled.

"Please tell me this isn't me going crazy?!" Tōshirō exclaimed.

"This is the same!" Koyuki said with a smile.

"What are you talking about Koyuki?!" My mother yelled.

"The day Ginta disappeared at school. This all happened the same! The ghost, all of it! A doorway to another world will show up now too!" She said with excitement.

"Greetings, I am called the Gate Keeper Clown!" It said.

A silver door that was huge appeared behind the ghost. There was a head on the doorway that looked just like the ghosts. I noticed scenery behind the door. There were mountains, lush greenery, and a village.

If I had the slightest doubt about other worlds, this completely erased all of them.

"_Could this be the other world that Ginta is in?"_ I thought in awe of what was before my eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER!!**

**First off, thank you for reading.**

**Second off, please leave a review.**

**Third off, Thank you MarHeavenAngel-chan for beta editing.**

**Fourth off, SUMMER IS HERE!! HECK YEAH NO MORE SKOOL!! (I get to be in a internship at my work...I'LL BE MOVING UP THE RANKS!) NO MORE SKOOL FOR ME!! YAHOO!!  
**

**Have a nice day everyone!! XD!!**


	3. Another World, MAR Heaven

**Author: Phantom's Angel89**

**Title: Stand My Ground**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned MÄR then would I be writing a fanfic? Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**Pairing: PhantomxOC/slight PhantomxAlma**

**Summary: Chikara's little brother had been missing for almost 2 weeks now. She's desperate to find him. The gateway opens, she follows pathway led through this strange door into another world…and hopefully to her only brother. There she finds new friends, a war she never asked to be a part of, and an enemy-she never will be able to hate…**

**MARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMAR**

**(Chikara's POV)**

"There's a world…behind that door." I said frozen in astonishment.

"Huh?" Everyone except Koyuki looked at me like was crazy.

"What are you talking about Chikara? There's nothing there." Karin said.

"No." Koyuki muttered.

"Huh?"

"Ginta…Ginta saw it too. But I couldn't see it. But I know he saw it, the world of his dreams." Koyuki said speaking up, giving a bright smile.

"_If Ginta saw it, then-that means this is the world where he is."_ I thought.

"So…you can see our world, can you?" The ghost said.

"Interesting…Let us cast the die!" He said throwing a die down on the ground…it was rolling around and landed on the Roman numeral 1.

"Only one may enter…girl, you can see our world, which means this world no longer holds any interest for you-or you wish to go to another world." It said.

"_Wrong, there is only one reason I want to leave…and I have to find him! I want to make amends for what I said."_

"No fair, only Chikara can leave?" Tōshirō said.

"It just like last time. I wasn't allowed to enter with Ginta. The ghost said he can't predict what would happen if more enter than what the die allowed." Koyuki said, with a little bit of sorrow in her face.

"Wait, you're saying she has to go alone?" Karin asked, annoyed.

"That's no fair, how come she has to be alone!?" Karin yelled.

"Karin it's alright. I don't care much for an adventure in some other world like Ginta, but I'll do whatever it takes to find him!" I said.

"_And also…"_

_-__Flashback-_

"_WHY DON'T YOU GO AND DISAPPEAR LIKE HE DID! THEN I CAN FORGET ABOUT BOTH YOU EYESORES!!" I yelled on the top of my lungs._

_-__End of Flashback-_

"_I have to tell him I'm sorry, for yelling at him like that-and not believing in him." _I thought clinching my fist.

I took two steps forward, towards the door behind the ghost, only to find a hand and my right arm pulling me back. I turned around and faced my mother. Her eyes started to well up with water.

"Mom…" I muttered.

"Are you, going to leave me too?!" She said as the tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Mom," I then wrapped my arms around her, "Forgive me mom…but you know I have to do this."

"Chikara, please don't go!" She said squeezing me as tight as she could.

"Mom, please-Ginta is out there. I know I have to find him. Please mom, I need to do this. I need to find him. I can't just sit here and wait for him. I need to see my brother." I said loosening my grip, and gently pushing my mother away from me.

"I just have to do this mom, please, I promise you I'll come back. I'll bring him back to us, I have to do this. I need you to let me go! Trust me mom!" I said, begging my mother, who still had her hands holding tightly onto my arms.

**(Tatsuki's POV)**

I didn't want to let her go. She was my only daughter. How can I? I lost my husband, my son, and now my daughter wants to leave. She looked at me so intently. Her eyes, they were sad, and pleading me, to let go of her…they also were hopeful and determined, those bright blue orbs of hers.

"I'll come back, I swear to you I will. But I need you to trust me!" She repeated with determination.

"_You look so much like your father, when you look at me like that." _ I thought, staring into my girl's eyes.

"Alright, you win." I said, in defeat. I softly let go of her and said, "Be safe, please be safe. And come home, I'll be waiting."

"Thank you!" She said kissing my cheek.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll see you soon, I promise!" She said turning towards the door.

"_Goodbye, you and your brother, please watch out for one another, and come home to me safely."_

**(Chikara's POV)**

I touched the surface of the cold stone door. I pushed it open…a bright golden light filled the room. I looked back at everyone one last time, I smiled and waved goodbye. I ran into the light, into the gateway that led me to the world where my little brother was.

--

"Mmm…" I raised my head. I was lying down, on a grassy plain. There were mountains everywhere. I slowly raised my body and scanned the scenery around me. It was so beautiful. The air tasted so fresh. And it smelt of flowers and water…it was breathtaking.

"So this is it, the world on the other side of the door. This is where Ginta is." I said standing in awe of the beauty of this world.

I looked in the distance and saw a village. They were probably about 5 miles away.

"Hey, maybe I can ask for help from them." I said.

Something didn't feel right though. It was that village. Something was wrong. Soon as I got that really bad feeling…I saw smoke coming village. The smell of ashes was faint in the air.

"Oh no!" I said.

I started heading for the village. I ran as fast as I could. I soon realized there was a trail of dust following me.

"Huh?" I was amazed at how fast I was going.

"_Wow, I never was able to run this fast before…and I'm not getting tired at all. Weird. Is it this world, is that what's the cause of my new speed and stamina?" _I pondered.

"_No time to be in awe about it, there's trouble!" _I thought picking up my pace.

There was a tiny forest in front of the village. About 20 or so trees, a pond and dozens of large bushes. I ran through it…just as I was about to head for the clearing to check out what was going on…I tripped. Well not that I tripped, something grabbed my leg that made me land into the dirt face first.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" I yelled swiftly turning my head to see what grabbed me.

It was a boy, holding a crying baby. The boy looked about 9 or 10 years old. He had on a navy blue tank, it was matted and old. He had on a black belt and brown matted pants. The boy had navy blue flats on as well. He had black short hair, and deep blue eyes. The baby he was holding had red hair. And was wrapped in tan yet dirty blanket.

"Are you nuts, they'll see you if you go out there!?" He said releasing my ankle.

"Hey come on! Calm down!" He said rocking the baby. The baby's cries began to stop; it started to cough a little, and looked up at the boy with fear in its eyes.

"Is that…?" I started saying.

"Huh? This kid, I don't know-I found her." The boy said, continually rocking the baby.

"_Found her? Then I guess she isn't his sister." _I thought.

"Right after I saw her mom killed!" The boy said gritting his teeth.

"_Killed?!" _I thought in horror.

"Did she die in that fire?" I asked.

"No, she was killed…murdered!" He said shaking.

"Murdered? This village is under attack?!" I gasped.

"Where have you been?! The Chess Pieces have been attacking a lot of towns in the name of war!" He said angrily.

"Chess Pieces?" I said, looking at the boy in disbelief. "Kid you feeling alright?"

"I'm not crazy, the Chess has returned! They declared that they will conquer MÄR Heaven, so begins the Second Great War!" He said looking at the ground, shaking in anger.

"Uhh…Chess Pieces, Second Great War? And what is MÄR Heaven?" I asked.

"What?! How can you not know this world's name?! And the war, or even those stupid evil Chess Pieces for that matter?!" The kid exclaimed.

The baby started to get upset from the boys yelling. I took the child from his hands and began to rock it.

"There, there…you're alright." I said hushing the baby.

The boy looked at my intently awaiting an answer.

"How can I not know, simple…I'm not from this world." I said relaxed.

"Another world…you mean you come from Boss's world?!" He said with shock.

"Boss?" I said puzzled.

"_Father…huh…why did I just think about him just now?"_

**MARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMAR**

**END OF CHAPTER!!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!!**

**I'll update A.S.A.P.**

**And thank MarHeavenAngel for being my beta.**


	4. The Fearsome man, Phantom

**Author: Phantom's Angel89**

**Title: Stand My Ground**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MÄR, the first thing I would do is…KILL OFF BELL!! But I don't own MÄR, therefore she lives….curse that stupid fairy!!**

**Pairing: PhantomxOC/slight PhantomxAlma**

**Summary: Chikara's little brother had been missing for almost 2 weeks now. She's desperate to find him. The gateway opens, she follows pathway led through this strange door into another world…and hopefully to her only brother. There she finds new friends, a war she never asked to be a part of, and an enemy-she never will be able to hate…**

**MARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMAR**

**(Chikara's POV)**

"Boss?" I said.

"Yeah Boss, he was the leader of the Cross Guard in the First Great War." The little boy said.

"Um, who are the Cross Guard?" I asked sheepishly.

"What?! Wow, you really must be from another world if you have no clue. Ok, Basically-Chess Pieces, evil snot-heads who wanna conquer MÄR Heaven. The Cross Guard's are the guys that protect everything and kick the Chess's butt!" The kid exclaimed.

"I see." I said, with a sweatdrop.

"_Snot-heads? Interesting way to describe the villains."_ I thought.

"My father and mother is in the Cross Guard. I don't remember the War or the battles very well. Or even Boss for that matter, I was only 4 years old during the last war. But I do remember my father introducing me to Boss, he was a kind man and really strong too. He was so cool." The kid said with an ecstatic tone.

"So what happened to him?" I asked with a curious smile.

"He died." The kid said, with sorrow in his face.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be. He didn't even belong to this world, but he died protecting it. You see he managed to kill the Chess's leader. But that monster in turn killed Boss." The kid said with now anger in his eyes.

"Hey by the way, I never got your name." The kid whispered.

"Chikara, Chikara Toramizu." I said.

"Strange name." The kid said.

"Whatever." I retorted.

"Oh no!" the kid said as he began to tremble.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Get down…stay quiet or he'll find us!" he said ducking down behind the bush.

I did the same, going down gently, making sure not to upset the baby. The kid pulled apart a few of the leaves, to peek out. He had sweat dripping down his face.

"Crap! What are we going to do?" He whispered.

"Let me see." I said scooting next to him to peer through the pulled apart opening in the bush.

I saw a man with white hair. It was sweeping over the right side of his face. He had on a blue shirt and pants. A white wrap around it. His eyes were a shade of lavender. He had strange bandages over his left arm and a strange tattoo on his right hand. The tattoo looked like a purple and red-ish ghostly flame. He was…down right…HOT!!

"Who is that?" I asked the kid, trying to hide my flushed cheeks.

"That is the Chess's leader! Phantom!" The kid said trembling.

"I see, so they got a new one. Since the last one died." I said calming down.

"That is the old one!" The kid said in a panicked hush.

"What?" I said in a shocked whisper.

"But you said-"

"I know, but he came back to life! Phantom, that evil jerk! How come he is alive while Boss is dead!? It's not fair! It's not right…he is the most evil, disgusting, and cruelest being this world has ever seen, why does he get to live again!?" The kid said shaking his fist.

I looked back at the one called Phantom, then at the kid with disbelief.

"What?" the kid said.

"You're lying." I retorted.

"Huh?!"

"There is no way someone could be that evil, cruel, and not to mention a sadistic-resurrected dictator-_while still being that hot!!_" I said jabbing my finger in Phantom's direction.

"Are you serious?" The kid said with a sweatdrop.

"This isn't something to joke about, Phantom is the evilest thing there is. He kills without remorse. In fact to him it's like a sport! He doesn't show restraint or even hold back. He never shows mercy to his victims…not even to women and children!" He whispered back in anger.

"Umm…who said I was joking? I meant what I said." I said dryly.

"WHA?!"

"My, my, my…what do we have here?" A voice that was like toxic said right above us.

The kid and I both looked up. And standing on the other side of the bush, staring down at us was none other than this Phantom guy.

**(Phantom's POV)**

I stared down at my three cornered prey. A young girl, with a strange outfit. Blonde hair, with a brown streak in it, but her eyes…they seemed familiar somehow. They looked at me not with fear but confusion. In her arms, was a puny little infant. Unsure of what was going on, but still knew to be afraid. Then lastly the little boy, the one I've been looking for.

"Pha-Phantom!?" The boy said stuttering.

"Found you little one." I said as a smile crawled onto my face. "You really heard something you shouldn't of, can't have you running off with knowing what you know."

"What did you do?" The girl replied to the boy sarcastically.

"ME?!" He yelled.

"Well you clearly pissed him off somehow if he is threatening you." The girl said retorting sarcastically.

"Whose side are you on anyway?!" The boy said yelling with tears in his eyes.

"I find this all annoying. Just die quietly." I said gathering red energy in my right palm.

I fired the shot directly at the boy. He screamed shielding his face, in fear for death. Out of nowhere though, the strange maiden grabbed the boy-trying to shield him and the baby by turning her back against my attack as it made contact. She screamed as it sent her flying into a tree, as she held tightly onto the children. She smacked back into the ground.

The infant was screaming and wailing now, and the boy was panicking, screaming the girl's name, "CHIKARA?! CHIKARA?!"

"_What a foolish woman." _I thought.

**(Chikara's POV)**

I slowly dragged my body up from the ground. My clothes were ruined. Dirty, bloody, and torn up.

"Chikara you're alright!" the boy said in relief.

I turned and looked at the man who sent such a freaky attack at the kid.

I gritted my teeth and said, "HEY!! WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"

The man Phantom raised one eyebrow in response to my comment. The little boy then said, "Are you really serious?!"

"Shut up kid, I know what I'm doing!"

"Doubt that." He muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled, shaking my fist at the kid.

"Impressive, girl. You managed survive my attack while shielding those children. But wouldn't be easier to run, and save your own skin, than risk your own life for the sake of these children?" The white haired man said chuckling.

The little black-haired boy shivered behind me grabbing tightly onto my dirty-bloody sailor uniform.

"Miss Chikara, what are we going to do?" The little boy asked, his blue eyes trembling.

The baby, in my arms, wrapped in a humble yet dirty blanket-began to whale in fear.

I glared at the man, I was shaking with anger. He started laughing at me even more-I growled at him in frustration.

"Yes, yes…how this takes me back." He said narrowing his lavender eyes.

"**He** use to give me that same look too you know."" He said with a devious grin.

"_He?!"_ I thought.

"But enough about that…It's time that boy died." He said pointing at that kid.

"No way!" I yelled.

All of a sudden something surged from the guy…like a whirlwind around him.

"Holy crap, I knew he had such huge magic power, but I didn't think it was this large!" The boy said, shielding his eyes from the dust blowing in the wind.

"_Magic…Power?"_ I thought.

Next thing I knew it…the man known as Phantom was standing right in front of me.

"Whoa…when did you?" Was all I managed to say, I was frozen in shock.

"You'll continue to be in the way girl if you stay." He said, he surge his _"power"_ even higher. The wind became even more rapid. It literally swept me off my feet and threw me about 10 feet away into a tree.

"AAAAHH!!"

More of I was thrown _into _the tree. The tree broke and came toppling down. I sat there in the dirt. It hurt to move. The baby was screaming, crying in agony.

"Why me?" I muttered. I looked over and saw Phantom grabbing the kid by the throat.

"AH!" He grabbed onto Phantom's hand struggling to free himself. The kid couldn't breath. Phantom lifted the kid's feet off the ground, kick his feet as he was dangling in Phantom's grasp.

"_Damn, that kid wasn't kidding, this guy is practically the Anti-Christ."_ I thought gritting my teeth.

It still hurt to move but I managed to lift my torn body off the ground. With the baby still crying in my arms…I took it began to slightly unwrap the blanket. I then adjusted it by tying the blanket around my neck down from my back to the side of my left waist, making sure the baby was tucked safely inside. I then picked up a rock, the size of a baseball on the ground and started running towards Phantom.

I threw it while he was distracted…bull's eye. I hit him right in the eye. He dropped the kid in an instant.

I ran over and grabbed the little guy gasping for air, and started heading off in the other direction. I looked back and noticed Phantom rubbing his eye…he had blue liquid running from his eyelid.

"Is that his blood?" I muttered.

"Chi-Chikara." The kid said gasping.

"What is it?" I said.

"You gotta get out of here, go, find my parents, they'll know what to do? Just leave me here, I'll just slow you down." He said.

"Are you suicidal?!" I yelled.

"Huh?"

"He wants to kill you right? I'm not going to leave some child in the hands of a resurrected murderer. That's stupid! And you're stupid for suggesting it!" I yelled.

"But?"

"NO! NO BUTS!" I yelled. I set the kid down. I untied the blanket from around me and shoved the crying baby into the kid's arms.

"Chikara what are you doing?" The kid asked.

I turned around, and saw Phantom, walking straight for us. He looked so calm and collected. But that is probably because it was obvious we were going to die.

"Crap!" I said.

I then grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Chikara?!"

"SAYONARA!!" I said throwing him into the sky.

"YOU IDIOT!!" The kid screamed with tears steaming down his face as he flew off into the sky, and a twinkle in the sky was proof he was far enough away from here.

"Good." I said.

"Isn't it tragic." A voice as cold as death said from behind me.

I turned around and saw, none other than the big bad man himself.

"What do you mean tragic?" I said questioning Phantom.

"That at such a young age, you would have a death wish." He said with a frozen toxic smile.

**MARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMAR**

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Please leave a review. Thank you MarHeavenAngel for being my beta.**

**And thank you guys for reading.**

**Btw, I won't be able to update for a while because my brother and I are leaving for are big road trip tomorrow. We are going to be gone for like 3 weeks. And also my Beta editor, MarHeavenAngel will also ironically be on vacation as well. She has a big family reunion-visiting both her mom's family and her dad's. So she'll be gone for a while as well. So for those reasons I won't be updating for a while.**


	5. The Honna Clan

**Author: Phantom's Angel89**

**Title: Stand My Ground**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MÄR, Aqua wouldn't have been killed off by that DAMN UGLY SON OF A BISCUT, GIROM!! But I don't own MÄR, so Aqua dies, and Girom doesn't…CURSE IT ALL!!**

**Pairing: PhantomxOC/slight PhantomxAlma**

**Summary: Chikara's little brother had been missing for almost 2 weeks now. She's desperate to find him. The gateway opens, she follows pathway led through this strange door into another world…and hopefully to her only brother. There she finds new friends, a war she never asked to be a part of, and an enemy-she never will be able to hate…**

**Well, I'm back from vacation, but my beta editor, MarHeavenAngel, isn't. She is in Utah right now. But she was lying around yesterday, and a little bit of today. You see her grandfather is a dentist. So she finally got her wisdom teeth out. She feels loads better than she did yesterday though. But she agreed to beta edit this chapter before her older brother comes to hang out with her. So that is why I am able to update. MarHeavenAngel won't be updating her story till she gets back home though FYI. And here is the story.**

**MARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMAR**

**(Chikara's POV)**

The man known as Phantom picked me up by my shirt and sent me flying into 10 trees.

"AAAAHHHHH!!"

They all came toppling down and I finally did as well. I must have broken something, I couldn't get up. I was in so much pain.

"Ngggh!" I was shaking on the ground in pain, I couldn't move any bones in my body except for my arms and neck.

But that Phantom guy, walked over smiling! My pain was his obvious pleasure!

"_What a bastard!!" _I thought gritting my teeth.

He started chuckling as he stood, towering over me.

"Your screams of pain and agony have to be the most beautifully screams I've ever heard. My loveliest victim yet." He said picking me up by the throat. He didn't squeeze my throat though, he was having to much fun watching me squirm.

"Drop dead you bastard!" I muttered in anger.

"Oh my, looks like we have a feisty and stubborn one!" He said with laugh.

"You honestly are far more fun than those cowards we killed. It's nice to have a soul that is daring for a change." He said with a devious smirk.

I just growled at him, gritting my teeth again.

"At first glance, you had _her_ soft eyes, when I first laid eyes on you. But when I look at you now, you look so much more like _him_." He said smirking.

"Unyielding, daring, a bit foolish, but not a coward. You have a strong will to live, and those eyes of yours, looking at me with rage-what beautiful eyes. Be honored, I don't do this often, for you are going to die anyway, but tell me your name foolish girl."

**(Phantom's POV)**

The girl spit blood out of her mouth onto my shoe out of spite, then said, "Chikara Toramizu, you dick-weed!"

"_Toramizu, eh?" _I thought.

_-Flashback-_

"_My name is Ginta Toramizu! This is my ARM, Babbo. Together we're going to save MAR Heaven, and defeat the Chess Piece!--You know Boss huh? Well I'm better!!" The blond-spiky haired youth said with enthusiasm._

_-End of Flashback-_

"_Curious…" _I thought as a smile crawled onto my face.

**(Chikara's POV)**

"So then I am to assume that you-like that _boy, _come from Boss's world. Now that I look at you, you look like the _boy, _I suppose with the same name and resemblance, it's safe to assume that you are related." He said with a devil-like smirk.

"_Huh, boy-same name?! Resemblance?! It can't be?! Ginta?!"_ I thought with shocked excitement.

"So tell me girl…any last words." He said with a silent chuckle.

"Yeah, just three…GO TO HELL!!"

He just laughed, his hand around my throat started to glow red. Then everything went black.

--

"AHHH!!" I shot up, confused. I was in a small bed in what looked like a cave. The bed was white, and old and poor looking. The blankets were matted. And the sheets were over sacks of hay or something. There were no windows, only an open doorway sorta thing.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked myself examining the cave room.

Then reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I jumped up looking around frantically for that hot resurrected, spawn of Satan.

"Wait a second…" I examine my body, no cuts, no bruises, I was in a white robe. My bloody uniform was on the end of the bed.

"How am I not injured…SCREW THAT, HOW AM I STILL BREATHING?! AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?!" I yelled.

"Well we found you that way." Said a woman's voice.

She had on a red, Chinese style dress, only it was knee length, with black leggings and red flats. She had on much jewelry too. A choker, bracelets, and rings, and even a silver chain and a chain that looked like a talisman with "X's" on it attached to her large yellow ribbon tied over her waist. Her hair was done up in a loose bun with silver chopsticks in it, and she had black hair and brown eyes. She looked Chinese, but that didn't make any since-"_What's a Chinese woman doing in the world…uh, what's it called…MAR Heaven?"_

"I healed all your injuries. My name is Li, I am the last of my clan, the Xing Fong Tribe. They all died out due to an epidemic. But I was saved, and came far across the ocean, traveling many lands. Here is where I stay now. Since I married, I adopted the name Honna, from my husband, and changed my name to Leah to fit in with the people of this land. You already met my son." She said motioning someone to come. All of a sudden, a boy came in through the cave…err…doorway-ish thing in the cave.

That same boy I threw showed up. He did look like his mother except for his eyes.

"_Those large blue eyes must be from his father I assume."_ I thought.

"Hey umm…thanks for saving me." The boy said turning away, blushing.

"This is my son, Ammon Honna."

"Mommy!" A little girl with shoulder length blue hair and had a large purple bow in her hair. She had on a cream dress with a purple ribbon tied around the dress. She had on cream socks and purple flat shoes. She had such gorgeous blue eyes for one so young. She looked about 5 or 6 years old.

"This is my little girl, Alma Honna." Leah said laughing, while picking up her little girl.

"Tell me, how am I still living?! I was sure that psycho killed me?! Did you save me?!" I asked in shock.

"Well young lady, I did nothing of such, I just found you and healed you. More or less, I would imagine that the Chess's leader _let _you live." She explained.

"_Let me live? But why?"_ I thought.

"So how is she?" Said a voice in the hallway.

"_That voice…it can't be? That's the same voice I heard in the library…and before that weird ghost and door appeared in my house!" _I thought, wide eyed, and gape mouthed.

"Oh dear, she just woke up!" Said Leah.

"Excellent." Said the man.

The man who just walked in had a scar across his face, it went from cheek-across his nose-to the other side of his cheek. He had teal blue hair and blue eyes-just like his daughter. It was in a short low pony tail. He had a dark green bandana tie (kind of like Nanashi's but not red) across his forehead. He had a black jacket, with a buckled strap across each shoulder, and a silver buckle attaching the jacket together like a button just below his chest. A dark green shirt, with a black "X" design with silver studs in it across the shirt, and also matted dark blue pants. He had on black boots with a bunch of buckles across the front of the boots, and a black belt with a silver buckle on his pants. Like his wife, he had on much jewelry too, a single earring in his right ear, it was silver and diamond shaped. He had 2 rings on his left hand and 1 on his right. He also had small chain with a lion's head charm hanging off his belt.

"My name is Zarahemla Honna. But you can just call me Zar. In case you were wondering, I am indeed the one who called you here to MAR Heaven."

**MARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMAR**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**Thank you my injured friend MarHeavenAngel, for taking the time, on your vacation…while still in wisdom teeth pain, to beta edit this chapter.**

**Zarahemla- pronounced(ZAIR-UH-HEM-LUH) Zar-pronounced(ZAIR…like MAR Heaven)**

**All the names, of the Honna Family- (Zarahemla, Li(Leah), and Ammon, there last name Honna) save for the daughter's, Alma, were all ideas of MarHeavenAngel, The daughter's name, Alma was mine.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Reunited

**Author: Phantom's Angel89**

**Title: Stand My Ground**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MÄR, Phantom would be my bad boy….but he's not…….DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!**

**Pairing: PhantomxOC/slight PhantomxAlma**

**Summary: Chikara's little brother had been missing for almost 2 weeks now. She's desperate to find him. The gateway opens, she follows pathway led through this strange door into another world…and hopefully to her only brother. There she finds new friends, a war she never asked to be a part of, and an enemy-she never will be able to hate…**

**Ummm….Sorry I've been so dang late in updating this…..WRITER'S BLOCK ARE MY ENEMIES…and flamers….T-T I'M SORRY!!!!!!!**

**Also, in case you were wondering…this story is slight on the A.U. side, for there are no War Games, I thought it would be cool if it was a regular full out WAR!!!!!!**

**(Ahem) now with the story!!!!**

**MARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMARMAR**

**(Chikara's POV)**

"Wait? It was you?" I asked.

"Yes, as I said. I called you here." Zarahemla or rather, Zar said.

I stomped up to him, throwing my dirty torn uniform on the ground.

"WHERE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER?!"

"Excuse me?" he said.

"YOU HEARD ME!! MY BROTHER HE DISAPPEARED INTO YOUR EVIL WORLD ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO! AND WHY IN THE NAME OF HELL DID YOU SUMMON ME HERE?!" I shouted in his face.

"Could you please stop shouting?" He said irritated.

"I WILL NOT!!!!! TELL ME WHERE GINTA IS!!!" I screamed.

"Ginta?" That little daughter of his called, Alma, said.

"As to why I called you here. I would say it's pretty obvious. You saw what those Chess Pieces did, you nearly got killed by there leader. And I'm sure my son told you about Boss." Zar stated.

"Yeah he might have mentioned that…what does this have to do with me and my brother?!" I said still agitated.

"You see in MÄR Heaven, there is a legend. One who is summoned from another world, from beyond the gates of the Gatekeeper Clown, when stepping foot in MÄR Heaven there power grows tremendously. It is said that in times of disaster, one from another world is summoned to aid us in that disaster." He said.

"It the first war, we called Boss to aid us. He was a powerful man, and I'm sure my son told you how that war ended." That beautiful Chinese looking wife, Li, said.

"Yeah, he bit the dust, along with Chess's creepy zombie leader." I said.

"Correct, but you see, because of the power of the Zombie Tattoo, Phantom can not be killed so simply. So the Chess vanished with his corpse and vowed for their revenge, and Phantom's return." She said.

"And they kept to their word. Phantom and his God-forsaken Chess fiends returned. And they waged war once again." Zar said trembling in anger.

"So…why am I here? Where is my brother?" I said trying to be calm.

"You see, one of our comrades in the Cross Guard, as well as myself, had the only other 2 Gatekeeper Clown Ärm's left, that were given by the Queen of Lestava herself. Gaira, the other Cross Guard, gave his to a guy a little younger than you. His name is Alviss. With that Ärm, we were hoping Alviss would have summoned someone powerful like boss." Li stated.

"Instead we got some annoying brat. I believe he is what you call, _little brother_." Zar stated.

"GINTA IS HERE THEN!" I said, starting to run out of the room.

"Hold on!" Zar grabbed my wrist.

"WHAT NOW?!?!" I screamed.

"I wasn't finished explaining." He said, losing his patience with me.

"Then _finish_!" I said with equal annoyance.

"Since I wasn't happy with leaving the fate of our world in some spiky haired kid's hands, I decided to use my Ärm. And so…I summoned you. Of course, looks like I didn't score as well either." He said with sarcasm.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUMMONED ME SO DON'T BE SO DAMN PICKY!!!" I yelled, smack his hand away from my wrist.

"What a minute?! What's an Ärm?" I asked.

"When you are able to control your magic power, devices that are known as Ärm are used. There is Guardian type, where a Guardian can be summoned to protect its wielder. The Dimension Ärm, which is how you got here, how one can travel one place to another, how one can communicate with another, and a blast of power within a confined space. Then there is the Darkness Ärm, these ones you have to be careful of. They can place very nasty curse on people, but using them is dangerous, for to place a curse on your enemy you have to be willing to accept punishment for using the curse. Nature Ärm are useful, they obviously borrow the power of nature. Holy Ärm are used for healing and breaking curses. The Weapon Ärm you use, when you wish to summon a weapon for battle. And there are many other Ärm out there that don't belong in any categories at all. That explain everything for you?" Li said with a smile.

"Uhhh…yeah?" I said.

"_Wow! Magic, I guess I really do owe Ginta an apology." _I thought.

"So what is this place?" I asked.

"This is where the Cross Guard's and other warriors hideout. We are planning all our plans against the Chess here! And also, all the innocent villagers who survived the attacks are evacuated here. We got locations like this ALL OVER the world." Ammon, the little boy said enthusiastically.

"That's enough Ammon; take your sister to the lunch hall with the other evacuees." Zar said.

"AH COME ON DAD!"

"No! Take her son and don't cause trouble." Zar said to his son.

"Ok! Fine. Come on Alma!" He pouted while grabbing his sister's hand and stomping off.

"Wait? You said other warriors? Does that mean…"

"If you mean you're brother…yeah, he's here too." Zar stated.

"_GINTA!!!"_ I screamed in my head.

I zoomed out of the cave doorway, and headed further underground.

"WAIT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!" I heard Zar scream.

**(Nanashi's POV)**

Ginta, Snow, Dorothy, Jack, Babbo, Edward, Alviss, Bell and I were all sitting down eating lunch together.

The mess hall was filled with soldiers and Cross Guard members. Eating grub at the wooden tables in these woven out caves, talking about family, friends, and of course, the war.

"GET BACK HERE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!" We heard that fellow Zar scream.

"NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!!" A young woman yelled.

We looked towards the doorway to see the commotion. A girl with blond short hair, with a brown streak on her left side of her bangs, appeared. She was wearing a white silk robe, and had no shoes on. She was huffing from running so fast.

Soon as Ginta made eye contact with the girl…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"……he screamed.

"GINTA!" She screamed running towards the table.

"CHIKARA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled.

"You brat!" She started to cry.

"I HATE YOUR GUTS!!!!!!" She socked him in the jaw and sent him flying.

"_What the hell?"_ I thought.

**(Ginta's POV)**

"OW! THAT HURT!" I said rubbing my jaw.

"YOU WANT PAIN BABY BROTHER?! WELL YOU GOT IT!" Chikara yelled, cracking her knuckles as she stood towering over me.

"Oh crap!" I muttered.

"SIS! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!" I groveled for my life.

I then felt a drop of water hit my cheek. I looked up and, my sister was crying?! Chikara, of all people, was crying.

"Sis?" I said with sorrow.

"SHUT UP BRAT!!!!" She then pulled me in a hug.

"YOU STUPID BRAT!!! I HATE YOU!!! YOU MADE MOM WORRY!!! HELL, YOU MADE ME WORRY!!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" She sobbed.

"Chikara, I'm sorry." She then hit me up side the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I demanded to know.

"DAMN YOU! WHO SAID YOU COULD APOLOGIZE!?" She coked on her tears.

"Chikara…"

"GREAT! I'M CRYING! YOU HAPPY, DAMMIT?!" She continued to choke.

"I'm happy to see you." I smiled.

"YEAH WELL, WHO ASKED YOU!?" Chikara screamed, wiping her tears.

I laughed and smiled.

"_This is awesome! You're here too! I knew you believed in this place! I knew all along!"_ I grinned.

**END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**Tell me what you think?!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And also, I forgot to get MarHeavenAngel to beta this chapter. But I triple checked it! But don't worry, she will beta all future chapters!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!!!**


End file.
